This invention relates to a method of cutting the trailing end of a photographic film strip pulled out of a spool, and to an apparatus for practicing the method.
When photographic films pulled out of spools are spliced, the trailing end of film must be cut. This cutting operation has heretofore been carried out according to a method in which a trailing end detecting switch is operated by the utilization of the tension which occurs in the photographic film when the film has been fully pulled out of the spool, so that a trailing end cutting means is operated in response to a detection signal from the trailing end detecting switch. However, this method is disadvantageous in that if there is some defect in the photographic film it is not possible to pull the picture film smoothly out of the spool. Accordingly, tension may occur in the film during the film pulling operation, as a result of which the film is sometimes cut undesirably in its central portion.